1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture, and more particularly relates to tabletop assemblies for outdoor folding chairs.
2. Background Information
Common today are a style of outdoor folding chairs comprising a plurality of aluminum tubing connected together at pivots, covered with a canvas like material comprising the seat, seatback and or arms. These chairs typically able to fold down and be converted into a generally cylindrical folded mode from an in-use, unfolded mode. Being in the cylindrical folded mode, such chairs are typically able to be stored in a generally tubular carrying bag having a shoulder strap for allowing the chair to be conveniently transported and stored.
While such chairs can be used with a separate table (such as a picnic table or folding “card” table) or other generally planar surface, typically such chairs are used in locations where there are no such tables (for instance, camp sites, sporting events, etc.). What is needed is an add-on tabletop platform that allows a user to retrofit a standard folding chair to accept said tabletop platform. The present invention solves these needs. Such a tabletop platform is useful for a plurality of reasons, including, but not limited to, providing an eating surface, providing gun rest surface, providing a game playing surface, etc.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.